Blue Eyes
by CGates
Summary: "Eu preciso dela". Concluiu Santana junto com um aperto forte ao peito.


_N/A: Pois é gente, percebi que havia apenas duas fanfics em português desse shipper e como eu sou viciada nelas, resolvi contribuir um pouquinho. Primeira fic postada, portando, desculpe pelos erros de português, não tive tempo para betar, estudando pra caramba e estava ansiosa com essa fic. Pode parar um pouco confuso o contexto da história, mas explicando.. A fanfic acontece depois do episódio Sexy (2X15), misturando alguns acontecimentos até a separação de Bartie que acontece no episódio Rumours (2X19). Fica subtendido o término, porque já sabemos como aconteceu né? Finalizando a maior nota de todas, espero que gostem! :*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blue Eyes<strong>_

_CGates_

A chuva caía lenta e friamente do lado de fora. As íris castanhas acompanhavam o movimento das folhas secas soltas na calçada, sendo carregadas inutilmente para qualquer lado que o vento ordenasse. Sentia-se como as folhas, porque ao invés do vento, seus sentimentos que a carregavam para qualquer lado, sem controle. Sentia-se completamente impotente, inútil.

Soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a deitar-se em sua cama. Já estava a algum tempo observando a solidão da rua; a sua solidão.

Jogou os braços sobre os olhos e a única coisa que desejara era apagar sua mente, afogar-se em seus sentimentos, até que finalmente, encontrasse nada além da escuridão. Mas, se fechasse os olhos, as íris azuis a perseguiria como em todas as noites. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes perdera a noite desde que admitira seus sentimentos, não só para si mesma, mas como para ela.

Desistindo de tentar dormir por vontade própria, abriu a primeira gaveta do seu criado mudo e retirou um frasco de remédio. Havia roubado há dois dias da bolsa da sua mãe. No rótulo dizia para tomar um por noite para descanso. Mas a morena não se preocupava em descansar, queria apenas apagar e era exatamente isso que faria. Virou o frasco de remédio na palma da mão e contou cinco comprimidos. "Talvez seja o suficiente", sussurrou ironicamente.

Engoliu com dificuldade os cinco compridos e voltou a guardar o frasco dentro da gaveta. Enrolou-se em seu coberto e o puxou até cobrir todo o seu corpo e esperou. O estalar da movimentação dos ponteiros de seu despertador era o único barulho presente no quarto. Nem mesmo sua respiração ou os seus batimentos cardíacos eram superiores.

E por fim, sentiu seu corpo relaxando aos poucos. Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e sua mente tornar-se apenas breu. Sorriu com a constatação, pelo menos por uma noite, dormiria sem a presença das ameaçadoras e intrigantes íris azuis.

Não soube que horas eram e muito menos por quanto tempo havia dormido. Constatou que os remédios fizeram mesmo efeito, afinal, mal conseguia abrir os olhos e o peso de seu corpo era perturbador. Não conseguia mexer-se totalmente. Descobriu por fim, o que e quantos tomar, toda noite para afastar-se das íris azuis.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais e não sentia a obrigação de ter que levantar, afinal, era domingo, de acordo com os seus cálculos. Mas, ao virar seu corpo para o lado esquerdo de sua cama, sentiu algo que não estava ali na noite anterior. Abriu apressadamente os olhos e sentiu uma onda de claridade cegá-la. As janelas estavam todas abertas e o sol entrava intensamente em seu quarto. Levou à mão para cobrir os olhos e poder analisar o que estava ao seu lado.

Sentiu seu coração falhar por um momento. As íris azuis na qual procurou tanto afastar-se estavam fitando-a atentamente, acompanhado por um sorriso tímido e aconchegante. Seus cabelos loiros caiam sobre os ombros, contrastando com os raios solares, dando-a uma aparência angelical. O ar faltou-lhe aos pulmões.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?". A morena procurou manter a voz firme, querendo mascarar sua surpresa e exaltação.

"Fiquei preocupada quando não atendeu ao telefone". A loira levou a mão até sua testa. A morena sentiu o impulso de fechar os olhos com o toque macio, mas manteve-se firme. "Você está bem Santana? Já são três horas da tarde!"

A morena retirou a mão de Brittany de sua testa, um pouco brusco para a ocasião, e levantou-se da cama caminhando até as janelas de seu quarto para fechá-las. Sentiu um arrepio formar em sua espinha ao lembrar-se que estava apenas com sua roupa intima e uma camisa de manga na frente da loira. Já havia a visto nua outras vezes e já estivera nua em sua frente, mas após os últimos acontecimentos, estava difícil controlar-se perto de Brittany.

"Se você não se lembra, ainda estamos no final de semana, que mal há em levantar tarde?". Santana virou-se para Brittany e cruzou os braços em seu tórax.

A loira estreitou os olhos e acomodou-se na beirada da cama. Santana observou Brittany abaixar os olhos e percebeu que a loira estava com o seu celular em suas mãos. Levantou uma sobrancelha e caminhou até a loira.

"Por que você não me atendeu na sexta-feira à noite e no sábado o dia todo?". Brittany perguntou levantando o rosto e encarando a morena.

Santana sentiu seu corpo retrair-se. Estivera evitando a loira e pensou que nunca fosse descoberta, a capacidade intelectiva de Brittany não era a das melhores. Mas, ali estava a loira sentada em sua cama, encarando-lhe com as íris irresistivelmente azuis, perguntando-lhe e esperando a resposta, sendo que não sabia nem por onde começar e muito menos o que falar. Estivera lhe fazendo a mesma pergunta durante os últimos dois dias. _Por que fugir?_

"Você ainda está com o cadeirante?". Perguntou rudemente procurando fugir do assunto.

"Sim Santana, eu ainda estou com o Artie". Respondeu Brittany levantando-se da cama e ficando de frente para a morena.

"Então não há motivo para responder seus telefonemas". Completou virando de costa para a loira e caminhando em direção à suíte.

Seus passos foram interrompidos quando sentiu um toque forte e quente em seu braço, forçando-a virar seu corpo novamente.

"Só por que eu estou namorando você tem que se afastar de mim?". Brittany perguntou a voz exaltada e autoritária.

Santana puxou seu braço para afastar-se do toque quente de Brittany.

"O que você quer que eu faça?". Santana aumentou o seu tom de voz e deu um passo adiante. "Você quer que eu fique sentada e sorrindo ao ver você agarrada com ele?". A morena sentia um aperto forte em seu peito, como se todas as células de seu corpo fosse parar em seu músculo esquerdo e fizesse uma pressão esmagadora. "Você acha que é fácil isso pra mim Brittany?"

"Em nenhum momento eu disse que é fácil". Brittany levou a mão à face como se precisasse de apoio. "Só estou dizendo que você precisa acostumar-se com isso".

"Acostumar com o que? Com dor? Com inveja? Com ira?". Santana gesticulava e sentia que precisava afastar-se do corpo de Brittany. A respiração pesada e quente da loira contra a sua face estava confundindo seu raciocínio.

"Você acha que é fácil para mim também?". Brittany aumentou o tom de voz e empurrou o corpo da morena, fazendo-a afastar alguns centímetros. "Você acha que eu não estou sofrendo nem um pouco? Minha vida está um inferno, porque nem mesmo em meus sentimentos eu posso confiar".

Santana sentiu o sangue ferver em seu corpo. A exaltação e o atrevimento da loira aumentaram os sentimentos de indignação na morena. Sua mente já não estava trabalhando adequadamente, seus músculos já não respondiam por si próprios, e as palavras finais de Brittany serviram de estopim para o seu controle.

Santana avançou o espaço que as afastavam, colando seu corpo e seus lábios ao da loira. Não pensou em rejeição muito menos nas conseqüências. Precisava apenas ter um pouco de sua essência novamente. Suas mãos seguraram firme a cintura de Brittany enquanto os braços da loira envolviam a sua nuca. Não precisou pedir permissão, a loira já havia liberado o caminho para que as línguas encontrassem-se.

A morena sentiu seu corpo tremer ao contato. Há dias não sentia o corpo quente, frágil e macio de Brittany junto ao seu. Ansiava todos os minutos de sua inútil vida para que apenas pudesse reabastecer-se de sua fonte pelo menos mais uma vez. E finalmente suas preces estavam sendo atendidas. Não percebeu que guiara a loira até sua cama e que agora estava sobre seu corpo. Suas mãos seguraram o rosto da loira aprofundando o beijo. As mãos ágeis e rápidas de Brittany corriam em suas costas, fazendo o tecido de sua camisa levantar e o toque quente encontrar sua pele fria. As línguas não lutavam, apenas movimentavam-se coreograficamente, como se já conhecesse exatamente o ritmo e a essência.

Separou seus lábios do da loira e traçou um caminho quente e perigoso pela linha de seu pescoço até sua mandíbula. A respiração de Brittany estava ofegante e alta, e suas mãos agora, passeavam por baixa da blusa de Santana, fazendo a monera arquear o corpo e aprofundar os beijos e as mordidas no pescoço da loira, deixando a pele branca levemente rubra.

A morena sentiu a respiração falhar quando percebeu o que estava fazendo e o que estava acontecendo.

Fora fraca, como sempre era. Havia se entregado novamente aos seus sentimentos e aos desejos de seu corpo e não percebia o caminho perigoso e tortuoso que havia se formado. O que aconteceria após transar com Brittany? Ela voltaria novamente para o estúpido do seu namorado e mais uma vez, a morena ficaria lamentando-se sozinha em seu inferno pessoal.

Antes que fosse tarde demais, Santana afastou o seu corpo do da loira, sentindo uma extrema dificuldade devido às forças e ao desejo que rondava em seus corpos. Brittany abriu os olhos e Santana conseguiu compreender o que a loira dizia, apenas pela clara confusão em seus olhos, de culpa e arrependimento. Suas bochechas estavam rubras e seus lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados. A morena precisou concentrar-se bastante para não continuar o que estava fazendo. E sem explicações, desprendeu-se por completo de Brittany, saindo de cima de seu colo e caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Trancou a porta atrás de si e escorou até encontrar o chão gélido. Apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos e pela primeira vez desde que sua vida mudara, permitiu-se chorar. Era uma divida que tinha com seu próprio corpo. Já havia segurado por muito tempo e por mais que pensasse que era feita de aço, por mais longo e doloroso que seja, nada dura tempo suficiente.

As lágrimas rolavam quente sobre a sua face e pareciam nunca ter fim. Os soluços tornaram-se mais altos e não temeu de ser ouvida. Seu corpo tremia fortemente e surpreendeu-se pela dimensão que tudo aquilo havia seguido. Por mais que tentasse manter uma linha de raciocino confiável, seus impulsos imploravam para que pudesse sair daquela merda de banheiro e fosse até o quarto e terminar o que começou. Mas não. Brittany e ela precisavam manter um controle e precisavam saber o que fazer de sua vida. Por mais doloroso que fosse, esperaria o máximo possível.

• • •

Independente da desgraça de sua vida, o mundo não pararia por seus problemas. O resto do domingo fora angustiante e precisou aumentar o número de remédios para seis. Mas, ainda não havia piorado, seria um completo caos durante os próximos dias; precisava ir para a aula e era impossível não deparar-se com a loira em seu caminho. Agiria indiferente, como fazia com qualquer outro aluno. Agüentaria até o final do dia. Precisava agüentar até o final do dia.

Forçou os olhos contra o quadro-negro procurando alguma distração e tudo o que conseguiu foi um conjunto de palavras mutuamente embaralhadas e indecifráveis. Olhou para os lados e logo em seguida para o seu caderno. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar momentaneamente e precisou apoiar as mãos na carteira. Levou a mão à têmpora direita e a massageou. Talvez estivesse exagerando na quantidade de remédios e precisasse mesmo diminuir a sua dose.

Procurou em sua bolsa uma cápsula amarelada que dizia _Enxaqueca_ e a guardou no bolso de seu casaco fino. Pediu permissão ao professor e caminhou para fora daquela sufocante sala.

O corredor encontrava-se vazio, como supôs que estaria. Poucos alunos saiam das salas durante as aulas, a preguiça os dominava. Caminhou languidamente até o bebedouro mais próximo, retirando dois comprimidos e levando-os à boca. Caminhou logo em seguida ao banheiro; precisava chegar como estava sua aparência, que independente do que estava passando, seu físico e seu charme, precisavam ser mantidos intactos. Não se surpreendeu por encontrar a maquiagem ainda presente e o cabelo ainda caído sobre os ombros, da mesma forma que deixara quando saiu de casa.

A morena apoiou as mãos na pia a abaixou a cabeça, recolhendo ar e força para continuar firme. Era incrível que até agora não encontrara Brittany e não recebera nenhuma mensagem no celular. Talvez Brittany finalmente tenha compreendido o que a morena tanto tinha dificuldade de explicar. E talvez, fosse melhor assim. Não havia aprendido a conviver com o esses sentimentos, mas o tempo é o senhor razão.

A porta do banheiro rangeu alto tirando a morena de seus devaneios, que procurou retomar a postura autoritária imediatamente. Virou seu corpo para encarar o infeliz que a havia incomodado e arrependeu-se amargamente por não ter preparado seu corpo para o choque.

Brittany estava escorada na porta, impedindo a única passagem da morena. Seus olhos encontraram-se de imediato e a morena não procurou quebrar o contato com tanta rapidez. _Eu preciso provar alguma coisa?_, indagou a morena.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, nenhuma ação foi feita.

Brittany quebrou o contato avançando na direção da morena e ocupando a pia ao lado. Santana precisou firmar seus pés nos chãos para não acompanhar o embriagante perfume que exalava da loira. Como se estivesse quebrando uma ligação elétrica, Santana forçou os pés a movimentarem para fora daquele sufocante banheiro.

Soltou a respiração ao fechar a porta do banheiro e caminhou apressada de volta para a sala. Antes estava em dúvida se conseguiria agüentar ou não manter-se afastada de Brittany, mas acabara de comprovar que seria praticamente impossível. Qualquer lugar que olhasse, a loira estava lá. Qualquer odor que sentisse a fazia recorrer ao perfume doce de Brittany. E o pior era que independente da rejeição da loira, não queria perder o vinculo de amizade que durou por tanto tempo e fora cultivado com tanto carinho, risadas, abraços, confissões e sentimentos.

Não demorou muito para que a aula acabasse, mesmo não tendo noção sobre o que o professor de letras falava, estava inquieta ao lembrar-se que a próxima aula seria o Coral. Dessa vez teria que encarar Brittany por muito mais tempo.

Caminhou devagar pelo corredor e parou na porta, esperando a coragem e a determinação serem os únicos sentimentos em seu corpo. Empurrou a porta e agradeceu mentalmente seus colegas estarem conversando e não notarem a sua presença. Correu os olhos pela sala e percebeu que Brittany ainda não havia chegado e que provavelmente estaria com Artie, porque também não estava presente. Sentou-se na ultima fileira excluindo-se do grupo de amigos conversando e rindo.

Revirou os olhos de desgosto; todos estavam rindo sobre alguma coisa que Finn contava sobre seu final de semana com Kurt. Sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta ao ver flash da tarde de domingo. Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando dissipá-los.

Levou a mão à testa, ainda sentindo a enxaqueca presente, declarando que todo o seu corpo encontrava-se em um estado de total lamento. Estava exausta, de tudo e de todos. Se tivesse oportunidade de abandonar sua vida por pelo menos alguns dias, talvez diminuísse metade dos seus problemas.

Uma voz aguda ecoou de repente o ambiente. Santana olhou na direção do barulho e notou que Artie entrava, sendo empurrado por Brittany que o acompanhava em uma melosa música romântica. A loira cessou o backin' vocal quando seus olhos depararam-se com o da morena.

Santana engoliu seco ao sentir a pressão exercida por Brittany, que aparentava estar firme com a situação imposta pela morena. Desejou não ter interrompido a loira no domingo, talvez pudesse ser mais fácil voltar como antes. Um sorriso sarcástico escapou de seus lábios. _Isso nunca voltará a ser como costumava ser. _

Brittany empurrou a cadeira de Artie até a primeira fileira de cadeira. Ainda observando a morena, Brittany sentou um lance abaixo de Santana, sendo que um mero movimento de pernas da morena encostaria na cadeira de Brittany.

A morena suspirou cansada, _Por que B. está dificultando tanto?_

• • •_  
><em>

Durante toda aula do Coral, ouviu quieta e não se prontificou em humilhar ou fazer qualquer comentário maldoso sobre os colegas de sala. Estava concentrada demais nos movimentos e embriagada com o odor do perfume de Brittany. Para piorar, sua enxaqueca aumentava a cada minuto passado. Ansiava em tomar mais alguns comprimidos, mas relutou consigo mesma, sabia que estava viciando-se em remédios, buscando consolo para as suas desgraças.

Entrou em seu carro e jogou a bolsa para o banco de trás. Inclinou o seu corpo para verificar se a garrafa de whisky que havia roubado do balcão de seu pai ainda estava ali e sorriu com a constatação.

Não era a mais forte de todas, mas sentiu que o único modo de desligar do mundo um pouco, seria se apenas perdesse o sentido um pouco da situação.

Girou a chave apressadamente. A principio, ao pensar nessa idéia, não possuía a mínima idéia de onde iria beber. Por mais que seus pais ignorassem de fato suas atitudes, não se sentia a vontade bebendo em sua própria casa, mesmo já tendo ocorrido algumas vezes.

Guiou o carro por um caminho já conhecido. O local desejado não era longe de sua casa, apenas uns quatro ou cinco quarteirões de distancia. Sentiu um nó nas entranhas ao ver como o local continuava intacto. Era uma antiga praça, agora abandonada, onde ela, Brittany e Quinn costumavam ir quando pequenas. As meninas passavam horas balançando, correndo e brincando na grama ao lado do chafariz. Agora restando apenas bancos destruídos, grama mal tratada e um chafariz que não exalava nem um quinto da água de antigamente.

Segurou a garrafa firme em uma das mãos, sendo a outra ocupada pela chave do carro. Sentou-se no chafariz, jogando as pernas para dentro da fonte, aonde a água não chegava aos seus pés. Apoiou a garrafa ao seu lado e levou à mão ao bolso do casaco no intuito de guardar suas chaves, deparando-se com algo que havia esquecido: sua cápsula de enxaqueca ainda estava em seu bolso.

Pegou a cápsula e a girou em seus dedos. Retirou a tampa e deixou quatro comprimidos cair na palma de sua mão. Guardou a cápsula novamente em seu casaco e levou os quatro comprimidos à boca. Apressou-se em abrir a garrafa de whisky e deixar o líquido amargo e quente descer por sua garganta, junto com os comprimidos, fazendo o corpo da morena arrepiar-se todo. Fechou os olhos para apreciar a sensação do álcool entrando em contato com sua corrente sanguínea, era angustiante e relaxante ao mesmo tempo.

"Você ainda vai acabar morrendo com esses remédios".

Seu corpo quase perdeu o equilíbrio com a voz conhecida que ecoava atrás de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e olhou sobre o ombro, observou a imagem de uma Quinn com os braços cruzados no tórax, uma sobrancelha levantada e o cenho franzido em uma careta.

"O que você quer Q?" Perguntou rudemente voltando para a posição anterior.

Ouviu os passos de Quinn e logo a mesma estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Você não está bem S". A amiga articulou.

A morena soltou um riso abafado e levou a garrafa à boca novamente, desfrutando mais uma vez da sensação de queimação.

"Tem razão". Completou Santana apoiando a garrafa em seu colo. "Eu estou ótima".

"Por que você não quer falar comigo sobre isso?". Santana sem olhar para a amiga percebeu que a loira forçava um contato visual. Sentia-se muito cansada para manter uma conversa civilizada com Quinn, por isso faria de tudo para não entregar-se, afinal, Quinn sempre fora ótima em compreender suas confusões.

"Não sei do que você está falando". Tomou outro gole. Seu sangue estava correndo cada vez mais rápido em suas veias e artérias.

"Não quer conversar sobre a Brittany?". Quinn perguntou baixo, como se estivesse compartilhando de um segredo, mesmo não havendo ninguém por perto.

Santana arregalou os olhos e virou sua face para a amiga. Arrependeu-se a principio, pois Quinn percebeu toda a indignação e a dificuldade que a morena estava passando. Tentou tardiamente melhorar a postura e colocar sua mascara, mas era tarde demais, Quinn já havia conseguido o que queria.

"O que você disse?". Perguntou Santana procurando manter a voz firme.

"Querida, eu sei". Quinn apoiou a mão no ombro da morena e lhe soltou um pequeno sorriso.

Santana balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu amarga.

"Sinceridade Fabray, você está enlouquecendo".

Santana tentou tomar mais um gole de sua bebida, sendo interrompida por Quinn, que segurou a garrafa afastando-a das mãos da morena. Santana soltou uma exclamação de protesto, sendo totalmente em vão, já que Quinn colocara a garrafa ao seu lado.

"Escute bem Santana, você não precisa agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo". Santana notou o tom de voz da amiga mudar, aparentemente, a loira estava perdendo a paciência com os joguinhos da morena. "Eu posso não estar no seu lugar, mas já passei por isso. Sei como é dolorido o fato de não poder ter quem você deseja". Quinn respirou fundo e continuou. "Mas você precisa continuar vivendo. O mundo não irá parar para o seu sofrimento".

Santana sentiu as lágrimas formarem-se e caírem sem pedir permissão. Imediatamente levou a mão aos olhos, procurado secá-las o mais rápido possível. Sentia-se estupidamente humilhada, chorando por uma _garota _que na verdade era a sua melhor amiga.

"Você não entende Q? Eu não posso sentir isso". Retrucou a morena com a voz embargada. "Eu simplesmente não posso deixar que vire uma bola de neve. Eu não posso".

A morena sentiu de repente o corpo de Quinn diminuir o espaço entre ambas e lhe envolver em um abraço carinhoso e tênue, que fora logo correspondido. E por mais que tentasse, estava praticamente impossível cessar as lágrimas, que insistiam em cair e molhavam o ombro da loira. Os soluços começaram a ficar mais altos e conforme respirava, a dor em seu peito aumentava, como se todo o ar existente em seu corpo estivesse sendo comprimido, prestes a explodir.

"Do que você tem medo S?". Perguntou Quinn afagando os cabelos da amiga.

"De tudo. De todos". Soluçou a morena. "Imagine como minha vida se tornará um inferno se eu aceitar isso. Quinn, você não entende, Brittany é uma _garota"_.

"Qual o problema?". Perguntou Quinn afastando-se do corpo da amiga para encara-lhe nos olhos. "Você está aceitando todo esse sofrimento pelo fato de Brittany ser garota? Não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos S. É natural e você não deve se envergonhar disso". Completou a loira limpando algumas lágrimas da face de Santana.

"Não Quinn". A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não vou suportar as risadas, os deboches. Veja o Kurt". A morena respirou fundo antes de continuar. "E a Brittany está com o Artie agora.

Não pode deixar de amargurar o nome do rapaz no final da frase. Era como se fosse um veneno e que a mera menção causasse estragos em seu ser.

"S, você precisa lutar por ela. Mostre que você realmente a quer e que ganhe quem a amar mais". Disse Quinn abrindo um leve sorriso. "E quanto ao resto, é apenas o cenário, os amadores e secundários. Não gaste seu tempo com asneiras, não quando há alguma coisa muito mais importante para dedicar o seu tempo, a sua atenção".

A morena abaixou a cabeça encarando seus pés. Sentia que não deveria ter afirmado na frente de Quinn, tornava ainda mais insuportável o fato de estar _apaixonada _por Brittany. Mas, por outro lado, a surpresa de como a loira havia aceitado e escutado suas lamentações, proporcionou-lhe um pouco mais de esperanças.

Santana respirou fundo. Sua respiração estava voltando ao normal aos poucos e a dor já não estava tão forte. Recompôs sua postura e fitou a amiga ao seu lado.

"Quinn?"

A loira virou a face na direção da morena e esperou que a mesma continuasse.

"Q, como você...". Santana procurou as palavras certas que estavam presas em sua garganta.

"Eu sempre soube S". Respondeu Quinn, interrompendo o esforço da morena. "Pelos olhares que você destinava a ela, os abraços longos o bastante, as preocupações...". Listou Quinn. "Mas tive certeza depois de Landslide".

Santana sentiu a face queimar com a resposta de Quinn. Fora estúpida o suficiente para não frear os seus sentimentos e não disfarçá-los. Precisava tomar mais cuidado.

"S, você sempre pode contar comigo". A loira esticou-lhe o braço e segurou suas mãos entre as suas, confortando-a. "E pode ter certeza que todo o clube do Coral estará ao seu dispor". Completou Quinn sorrindo.

A morena encolheu os ombros e lançou-lhe um sorriso sincero. Sempre foram amigas, mas nunca a esse ponto. Santana nunca imaginou que um dia, Quinn Fabray estaria lhe dando conselhos e consolos. Talvez precisasse rever todos os seus conceitos.

"Obrigada Quinn". Agradeceu a morena. "Eu precisava ouvir e também falar".

A loira apenas assentiu com um sorriso.

"Bom Lopez. Eu preciso ir agora. Devo estar com uma quinze chamadas perdidas do Finn no celular". Gesticulou a loira. "Olhe, irei lhe devolver sua bebida, mas espero que você tenha adquirido responsabilidade".

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, mãe". Assentiu sarcástica.

Quinn lhe entregou a garrafa e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

Santana observou a amiga caminhar na direção oposta que viera, até perder-se de vista. Passou a mão na face e ajeitou o cabelo em seu ombro. _O que eu acabei de fazer?_

• • •_  
><em>_  
><em>

Na mesma noite a morena decidira diminuir a dose de remédios, tomando apenas três.

A conversa com Quinn ainda estava fresca em sua mente na manhã seguinte. Estava com dor de cabeça para variar e estava em dúvida sobre o que poderia ter causado: a bebida-porque mesmo depois de ter despedido de Quinn, a morena esvaziou a garrafa- ou Brittany.

Não prestou atenção na conversa durante o desjejum. Seus pais conversavam sobre planos para as próximas férias enquanto sua irmã caçula e seu irmão do meio discutiam sobre algum desenho animado. A morena estava concentrada em seu novo objetivo: conquistaria a loira nem que custasse sua reputação. _Quer dizer, não tanto assim_.

Chegou cedo ao colégio na esperança de poder ter algum tempo livre com Brittany, afinal, as duas teriam aula vaga no primeiro horário. Seria uma ótima oportunidade.

A morena caminhou na direção do seu armário. Os corredores começavam a ficar cheios conforme os minutos passavam. Guardou os seus livros e observou em seu espelho. Arrumou a franja em sua testa e colocou o cabelo sobre os ombros. Sorriu com a visão final.

Percebendo que perdera mais tempo do que necessário, a morena virou o corpo na expectativa de encontrar a loira em seu armário. Não se preparou para o choque e assim que vasculhou o corredor, seus olhos depararam-se com a imagem de Brittany encostada com a testa em seu armário e com os olhos fixos em uma foto em suas mãos. A morena reconheceu a foto é claro, ela mesma havia lhe dado. Era uma foto das duas abraçadas em uma cabine fotográfica. Sua cabeça rodou e sua respiração ficou descompassada.

Santana forçou uma postura firme a atravessou o corredor de encontro à loira. Escorou o seu corpo, apoiado de lado no armário em frente ao corpo de Brittany, que não percebeu a principio, só após a morena pigarrear que a loira levantou a face e Santana visualizou o espanto nas íris azuis.

"Oi". Disse a morena com um curto sorriso.

"Ei". Respondeu Brittany retribuindo-lhe o sorriso.

"Você está bem?". Santana lutava contra a vontade de cessar a distancia e envolver a loira em seus braços. Queria consolá-la e prometer que estaria ao seu lado. Mas as palavras e as ações eram mais difíceis serem ditas e feitas do que imaginava.

"Faz alguma diferente?". Retrucou a loira dando de ombros.

A morena sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

"Mas é claro que faz". Santana involuntariamente levou a mão ao ombro da loira. "Você sabe que faz". Completou encarando as íris azuis.

"Eu não entendo você".

Santana esticou os lábios em um sorriso que logo fora acompanhado por Brittany. Olhando para os lados, a morena constatou que a primeira aula dos outros alunos já havia começado, porque as duas eram as únicas ali. A morena desceu a mão que ainda encontrava no ombro da loira por seu braço e enlaçou suas mãos.

"Será que tem como você ir a um lugar comigo agora?". Perguntou a morena receosa, voltando a encarar Brittany. Apesar do clima está suportável, a loira poderia muito bem recusar o seu pedido.

Brittany assentiu e deixou-se guiar pela morena.

Santana não possuía a mínima idéia de onde estava indo, a única coisa que a morena queria era um pouco de privacidade com a loira para colocar as cartas na mesa. Possuía duas opções: a sala do Coral, mas provavelmente Berry estaria lá, ou, o auditório, que estaria provavelmente deserto e aberto, afinal, desde que April comprara o auditório, qualquer membro do clube do Coral tinha livre acesso.

A morena guiou a loira pelos corredores vazios e subiu as escadas, quase correndo, na direção do auditório. Não precisou virar o corpo para observar a dúvida na face de Brittany. E não pode deixar de soltar um riso abafado.

Como previra, o auditório estava aberto e deserto. Decidiu por caminhar entre as cadeiras e encontrar um local adequado para as duas. Sentaram-se na última fileira de cadeiras acolchoadas. A morena virou o seu corpo para a loira e lhe abriu um sorriso.

Brittany instantaneamente inclinou o seu corpo aproximando-se mais da morena. Santana sentiu sua respiração falhar e o hálito de Brittany bater quente em sua face. Sem analisar qualquer conseqüência, Santana inclinou o seu corpo encontrando os lábios de Brittany.

A morena sugou-os absorvendo todo o gosto e sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Santana levou as mãos à nuca de Brittany aprofundando o beijo e sentindo suas línguas se chocarem. A morena sentiu a loira arrepiar contra seu corpo e antes que pudesse parar para poder finalmente conversar com a loira, porque, esse era realmente um dos objetivos, a morena sentiu Brittany sentar em seu colo e contornar seu corpo com suas pernas.

O beijo ficava cada fez mais ardente. Suas línguas enlaçavam-se uma nas outras, enquanto as mãos de Santana percorriam a costa da loira por baixo da blusa, sentindo sua pele quente, macia e lisa sob suas mãos. Brittany procurava despir as roupas da morena o mais rápido possível, começando por seu casaco e jogando-o na cadeira ao lado.

A morena sentiu seu corpo tremer e não conseguiu mais se controlar. Suas mãos subiram pela costa da loira e encontrou o fecho de seu sutiã, que era retirado às pressas. Brittany capturou os lábios da loira com os dentes e logo em seguida os sugou. Seus lábios largaram os da morena e correu por toda a sua face, olhos, testa, nariz, queixo, e desceu por seu pescoço e clavícula, distribuindo mordidas. Santana repreendeu um gemido que forma-se em sua garganta. A morena agradeceu pela loira estar usando uma blusa decotada e logo em seguida passou a língua por todo o seu colo.

O sutiã da loira agora descansava na cadeira ao lado do casaco da morena. Santana levou as mãos aos seios da loira e acariciou-os. Um gemido rouco e quente ecoou dos lábios da loira no ouvido de Santana, que serviu apenas de combustível para sua excitação e a morena passou a morder seu colo e seguir com os lábios para o pescoço da loira, distribuindo mordidas e sugando sua pele clara. Era incrível como a pele de Brittany emanava um sabor e um odor totalmente embriagante, impossível de manter-se distante.

A morena sentiu as mãos da loira agarrar sua nuca novamente e fazer com que se iniciasse um novo beijo. A loira bateu com os lábios fortes contra o da morena, arrancando um suspiro de dor e desejo em ambas. Santana continuava a brincar e acariciar seus seios, tornando insuportável a presença de tanta roupa, porque conforme os toques ficavam mais intensos, a pele das duas ficava mais quente e molhada.

Santana passou sua língua no céu da boca da loira e um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios da loira contra os seus. Não conseguindo mais suportar a tortura, Santana desceu uma das mãos pelo abdômen da morena e encontrou o zíper de sua calça. Sem pedir permissão, a morena abriu o primeiro botão, o segundo e logo em seguida desceu o zíper. Parecia um século e até mesmo Brittany sentia-se ansiosa pelo toque, que agora acariciava os seios da morena por cima de sua blusa.

A loira levantou-se um pouco do corpo de Santana, sem cessar o contato com os lábios e línguas, para que a morena pudesse retirar com sucesso a sua calça. A morena sentiu as pernas de Brittany quente sobre as suas, e teve sorte de vir de short, caso contrário, não sentiria a pele macia e suada roçando contra a sua.

A morena cessou o contato com os lábios e abriu seus olhos. Logo em seguida, a loira abriu os seus também. Um brilho novo e intrigante estava presentes neles e Santana deixou-se mergulhar naquela loucura e curiosidade. Desejava Brittany, amava Brittany e não havia nada que pudessem fazer para impedi-la, porque se sentia completa com a loira, se sentia viva novamente.

As mãos da morena tocaram a intimidade da loira por cima do tecido e a loira precisou morder os lábios para não soltar um alto gemido. Seus olhos ainda estavam em contato, como se estivessem hipnotizadas e a única coisa que importasse fosse o momento, o sentimento, elas. Brittany desceu uma de suas mãos e segurou a de Santana, fazendo-a arrastar sua roupa intima e tocar-lhe o sexo nu.

Um azul escuro tornou-se as íris da loira e antes que chegasse ao orgasmo apenas por perder-se na loira, Santana puxou com a mão livre a nuca de Brittany, beijando-a. Instantaneamente a mão que estava sobre seu sexo começou a fazer movimentos circulares e roçar demoradamente sobre o mesmo. Brittany arqueou um pouco o corpo e retirou sua mão sobre a da morena e apoiou-a no ombro da loira, procurando apoio.

Santana aproveitou a oportunidade e penetrou a loira com dois dedos e um gemido abafado ecoou das duas. Brittany tremeu sob o colo da morena e voltou a lhe beijar, ou pelo menos tentar, porque conforme os movimentos de Santana se tornavam mais rápidos e precisos, era praticamente impossível combater com todas as sensações de seu corpo e as respirações pesadas e cortantes.

A loira apoiou a testa na da morena e suas respirações quentes, uma contra a face da outra, e seus gemidos baixos eram o único som presente no auditório. A mão de Santana estava apoiada na nuca suada de Brittany, enquanto a loira buscava apoio rodeando os braços por seu pescoço.

A respiração de Brittany acelerou-se e seu corpo começou a tremer. Seus braços foram cessando a força aos poucos e Santana precisou apoiar o braço em sua costa. A morena percebeu que a loira estava próxima do orgasmo, por isso, empenhou-se em aumentar o ritmo e estimular por fora, acariciando com o polegar o clitóris da loira.

A morena sentiu a loira afastar sua testa e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. Santana abriu um pequeno sorriso quando Brittany soltou um agudo gemido e seu corpo pesou sobre o da morena.

"Eu amo você". Com a voz rouca e fraca a loira sussurrou, buscando forças para pronunciar as três palavras que afetaram em cheio a morena.

Santana estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo na morena e não soube o que responder. É claro que a amava, já havia dito antes, e já havia escutado Brittany declarar seus sentimentos, mas não se comparava àquilo. Era como se as palavras fossem concretas e infiltrasse em seu corpo e o infectasse, tornando-o um dependente da loira sob suas pernas.

A morena retirou os dedos da intimidade da loira e apoiou sua mão em suas pernas. A loira afastou o rosto de seu pescoço e aproximou seus lábios, apenas sugando-os. As respirações ainda estavam pesadas e o suor ainda grudava em suas peles. A loira tentou levantar-se, mas as mãos de Santana seguraram firmemente em sua cintura, mantendo-a fixa.

Brittany olhou para a face de Santana e levantou uma sobrancelha, acompanhando o sorriso provocador da morena. Suas mãos afastaram alguns fios de cabelo que estavam colados na face rubra da morena. Logo em seguida, fez o contorno das feições da morena, passando em volta de sua face e seus lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente feridos.

"Fica só mais um pouco". Pediu a morena enlaçando sua cintura e depositando alguns beijos em seu colo.

"S, nós temos aula no segundo horário". A loira argumentou.

"Você quer ir?". A morena lançou-lhe um olhar cúmplice e seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso torto.

"Não faz isso S". Pediu Brittany com a voz doce, arrancando um riso da morena.

A morena levou a mão em seu queixo e o puxou, colando seus lábios brevemente.

"Eu ainda preciso conversar com você". A morena levou a mão ao pescoço da loira acariciando uma marca vermelha causada por seus lábios.

"Conversa pós-sexo?". Indagou a loira.

"Não B. Eu preciso conversar com você sobre _nós_". Respondeu a morena enfatizando a última palavra.

A morena temeu quando a loira desviou o olhar. Um sentimento precoce de rejeição tomou seu corpo. _Não é possível que Brittany vá fazer isso comigo logo agora_.

"S escute. Você não acha melhor a gente conversar sobre isso depois?". A loira perguntou voltando a lhe fitar. "Por favor, eu não quero que nada estrague isso". Completou a loira apontando para si e logo em seguida para a morena.

Por mais que relutasse em aceitar o pedido de Brittany, Santana sabia que era o melhor a fazer. Agora que as duas finalmente haviam voltado a se falar, não deixaria uma discussão derrubar seu esforço. Por mais que queira resolver logo esse assunto e acerta-se de vez com Brittany, a morena sabia que uma conversa pós-sexo nunca rendia bons resultados.

Assentindo com a cabeça e um sorriso no rosto, a morena apertou a loira contra seu corpo e sentiu os braços da mesma enlaçar seu pescoço.

"Você sabe que você não está em condições para sair daqui não é?". Perguntou a morena irônica, apontando para a face e a blusa amarrotada de Brittany.

A loira riu e cruzou o braço em seu tórax.

"É melhor você se olhar no espelho S". A loira passou a mão pelo cabelo da morena bagunçando-o ainda mais. "Seu cabelo está bagunçado, seu rosto rubro e suado, sua maquiagem borrada, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados". Listou a loira.

Santana mordeu o lábio inferior e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"É mesmo? Bom, pelo menos tenho um casaco para esconder as minhas marcas não é?". Perguntou retoricamente a morena.

A loira arregalou os olhos e levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo a pele quente e um pouco elevada. Sua blusa era um decote um tanto quando ousado e deixaria muito visível os vermelhos em seu pescoço. Ao contrario da morena, que possuía uma blusa com a gola um pouco mais elevada e um casaco para lhe dar mais proteção.

"Eu preciso do seu casaco". Concluiu a loira.

"Sério?". A morena fingiu-se surpresa. "E o que eu ganho com isso?"

A loira levou as mãos à face da morena e segurou-a em suas mãos. Seus olhos mantiveram o contato visual e Brittany aproximou a face lentamente, apenas roçando os lábios no da morena.

"O que você quer ganhar?". A loira sussurrou contra os lábios da morena.

Santana sentiu seu corpo vibrar e percebeu que Brittany também sentiu, porque a loira lhe lançara um provocante sorriso. Suas mãos estavam imóveis nas coxas da loira. A morena decidiu entrar de vez nos jogos de Brittany, já fora até ali mesmo.

"Então eu finalmente tenho direito de escolha?". Retrucou a morena, sentindo uma extrema dificuldade em apenas roçar os lábios nos da loira.

"Você sempre teve". Brittany desceu uma das mãos para a cintura da morena. "O que você quer?"

"Eu só quero...". Começou Santana fazendo uma pausa dramática. "Você B"

Impossível ser mais sincera do que isso. Santana sabia e Brittany sabia. A loira sorriu contra os seus lábios e os selou. Sua língua contornou-os e Santana rapidamente lhe disponibilizou passagem. A loira apenas encostou sua língua na da morena, explorando outros cantos da boca de Santana, fazendo a morena suspirar e massagear a parte interna da coxa da loira.

Brittany finalmente procurou a língua da morena, finalizando de fez com àquela sede. Suas mãos estavam ambas na cintura da morena, apertando-a fracamente.

"Vamos, nós precisamos ir". Interrompeu Brittany levantando-se do colo da morena de repente.

Santana arqueou as sobrancelhas e jogou as mãos para o alto ironicamente.

"Vamos S. Você sabe que se eu perder mais aulas as coisas ficaram difíceis lá em casa". Tentou justificar a loira, vestindo sua peça intima e pegando o casaco e Santana e vestindo-o.

A morena levantou-se e cruzou os braços na frente da loira.

"Eu não disse que ia lhe emprestar o meu casaco".

A loira entreabriu os lábios sendo pega de surpresa.

"Mas tínhamos um trato". A loira procurou defender-se. Estava realmente preocupada com as marcas em seu pescoço e não queria ser motivo de atenção.

"Eu vou ter o que eu quero?". Perguntou a morena visivelmente ansiosa.

"Por que você não descobre isso depois da escola hoje?". Sugeriu Brittany.

A morena sorriu e segurou em suas mãos, levando-a até o palco para que pudessem arrumar suas maquiagens no banheiro logo atrás.

"Boas lembranças dessa pia...". Comentou Santana de frente para o espelho ao lado de Brittany. A loira corou e Santana sorriu irônica. Àquele banheiro havia sido um dos milhares de lugares que as duas haviam feito sexo na escola. Àquela pia especialmente havia sido muito útil quando estiveram ali. Flashes momentâneos surgiram em sua mente, arrancando-lhe um longo suspiro.

As duas procuraram esconder os traços do acontecido, mas nem com toda a maquiagem do mundo, elas poderiam disfarçar o brilho nos olhos, os sorrisos involuntários e os olhares cúmplices. Santana sentia-se como se nenhuma discussão houvesse ocorrido. Como se as duas ainda não sabiam o porquê era necessário e porque fazia falta quando não estavam juntos.

Brittany virou-se para Santana antes de abrir a porta do auditório. Seus olhos se encontraram de imediato e foi impossível a morena conter um sorriso. A loira pegou o seu rosto entre as mãos e selou seus lábios. A morena envolveu sua cintura para aprofundar o beijo, sendo interrompido pelos risos de Brittany.

"Santana!". Reprovou Brittany afastando o rosto e sorrindo.

A morena deu de ombros e acompanhou o riso da loira.

As duas saíram juntas do auditório, sem preocupar-se com os olhares curiosos que eram lançados enquanto caminhavam. A morena aproximou-se mais de Brittany para que suas mãos encostassem brevemente enquanto seguiam para a classe. Brittany teria aula de literatura enquanto Santana precisava ir para o laboratório de biologia.

Despediram-se com apenas um olhar e um sorriso. A morena mal conseguia concentrar-se no caminho, imagina durante a aula.

Santana entrou na sala e percebeu que estava um pouco atrasada, porque vários alunos já se encontravam sentados e com suas duplas. A morena passou os olhos pela sala e caminhou até sua dupla. Quinn estava debruçada sobre o seu caderno escrevendo alguma coisa rápida. A morena depositou seus materiais sobre a mesa, arrancando Quinn de sua atenção.

A loira lhe cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha e logo soltou sorriu. Santana arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços no tórax.

"O que foi Q?". Perguntou a morena intrigada.

"Você está com o perfume da B". Respondeu Quinn com mais alguns risos. "Vejo que vocês se entenderam".

A morena abriu um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros.

"Nós conversamos".

"É, estou vendo". Disse Quinn irônica, retirando um fio de cabelo loiro da blusa de Santana e lhe entregando. "Espero que vocês não tenham conversado na sala do Coral, porque eu pretendo sentar lá".

"Cala boca Fabray". Resmungou Santana revirando os olhos e contendo um riso.

A loira fechou o caderno e virou-se para a morena, sua expressão era séria e Santana estava remoendo-se para não ter aquela conversa, porque ela simplesmente não saberia o que falar. Brittany agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido e aquilo intrigava a morena. Talvez Brittany esteja fugindo e o melhor modo de ter feito isso fora distraindo a morena. Santana arrepende-se de ter pensado isso, uma dor já conhecida, retomou seu interior.

"Vocês conversaram?"

"Vamos fazer isso depois da aula". Respondeu Santana desviando o olhar critico da loira, concentrando-se em algum ponto do quadro negro.

"Estou falando sério Santana".

A morena encarou Quinn da forma mais rígida que conseguia.

"Nós vamos conversar depois da aula". Repetiu a morena.

"S, não deixe o tempo passar. Resolva antes que seja tarde demais".

A morena deu de ombros.

"Não irá acontecer mais nada enquanto não conversarmos". Conclui Santana.

• • •_  
><em>

_Não irá acontecer mais nada enquanto não conversarmos. Boa desculpa Santana_, ironizou Santana, sentindo as mãos de Brittany percorrer a lateral de seu corpo. A morena estava deitada no banco de trás de seu carro, enquanto Brittany estava deitada sobre seu corpo, com as línguas e mãos em choque. Santana havia combinado com a loira que no final da aula ela a levaria para casa para que pudessem conversar. A morena achou estranho quando a loira não objetou contra e pediu para que ambas fossem para a casa da morena ao invés de deixá-la em casa.

Estavam na garagem da casa de Santana e a morena agradeceu por seus pais trabalharem o dia inteiro e seus irmãos estudarem até tarde. Estava em uma posição desconfortável. Seu carro era pequeno para aquilo e não transaria com Brittany ali.

A morena afastou o rosto da loira para que pudesse respirar e falar.

"B, vamos pro meu quarto". Não foi uma sugestão, muito menos um pedido.

A loira afastou o corpo e sorriu.

Brittany segurou na mão de Santana, enlaçando seus dedos e saíram do carro. A morena empurrou a porta da garagem e saíram direto na cozinha.

"S,eu estou com fome". Falou Brittany docemente.

Santana revirou os olhos e soltou suas mãos caminhando até a geladeira e a abrindo.

"Vem cá. O que você quer?". Chamou a morena encostando-se à porta da geladeira e procurando alguma coisa atrativa.

Santana sentiu o corpo de Brittany encostar-se ao seu e suas mãos depositarem-se em sua barriga, descendo uma delas para o meio de suas coxas. A morena arqueou o corpo instantaneamente e soltou um baixo gemido.

Sentiu a língua quente de Brittany correr em seu pescoço e sugar o lóbulo de sua orelha. A morena soltou outro baixo gemido.

"Acho que eu já encontrei o que eu quero". Respondeu Brittany com a voz rouca e pesada no ouvido da morena, fazendo todo seu corpo arrepiar e todas as suas células desejarem a loira.

Santana virou o seu corpo imediatamente e tomou os lábios da loira com urgência. Segurando firmemente a loira, empurrando-a até a mesa de centro, fazendo-a sentar-se e acomodar a morena no meio de suas pernas. Santana sentiu as pernas da loira envolver sua cintura e seus braços agarrarem sua nuca.

A loira tocou os seios da morena por cima da blusa, fazendo a morena aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

"Oh meu Deus Brittany", sussurrou a morena ao sentir os lábios ágeis de Brittany avançarem por seu corpo, marcando seu pescoço e aumentarem a sua excitação. Seria a segunda vez que transaria com Brittany no dia, e não tinha certeza se poderia manter nesse ritmo. A loira sabia como tocar e onde tocar. Haviam "praticado" várias vezes.

A mão de Santana escorregou até o meio das pernas da loira, fazendo a mesma agarrar sua nuca e iniciar um novo beijo, mas voraz e impaciente. A morena sugou a língua da loira, ouvindo um rouco gemido ecoar de seus lábios.

Um som estridente e alto ecoou no cômodo a frente. Imediatamente, a morena afastou-se da loira. Seu coração estava a mil e seu cérebro custava a reiniciar o processo de raciocínio. Brittany desceu da mesa e procurou arrumar sua roupa, sendo acompanhada por Santana que procurar deixar o cabelo o mais adequado possível. A morena lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado e receoso, quase foram pegas em sua própria casa.

De repente, um menino jovem e moreno, acompanhado de uma menina pequena e morena, com cabelos negros e lisos, passou correndo por Santana e Brittany, que estavam imóveis na cozinha. Os dois pararam ao ver o choque no rosto de sua irmã e entreolharam-se.

"O que houve Tana?". Perguntou a pequena.

"O que vocês estão fazendo essa hora em casa?". Santana cruzou os braços em seu tórax e encarou os irmãos. Brittany balançou a cabeça com a ignorância da morena.

"A mãe do Tobby nos trouxe hoje. Teve uma excursão e chegamos mais cedo do que o planejado". Respondeu o menino devolvendo o olhar severo e seco à morena.

"Papai e mamãe sabem disso?". Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, a mãe do Tobby ligou do carro para eles". Respondeu Tobby adiantando-se e abrindo a porta da geladeira ao lado das duas meninas.

Santana largou os ombros e resmungou desaprovando a presença dos irmãos. Estava extremamente frustrada por ter sido interrompida enquanto estava com Brittany. Olhou de relance para a loira e percebeu que seu sorriso estava presente em sua face e seus olhos se comprimiram, enquanto conversa com a irmã caçula da morena.

"Então pequena Lopez, quando você vai me mostrar os seus novos desenhos?". Perguntou Brittany entretida abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura da pequena e afagar seus cabelos.

A pequena lhe abriu um sorriso e a abraçou, sendo retribuído automaticamente. A morena sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável com a situação; adorava o modo como a loira e seus irmãos se davam bem, mas ansiava muito mais pela atenção que Brittany estava depositando em sua irmã. Daria todas as desculpas possíveis, mas não diria em voz alta o que realmente estava sentido.

"Eu posso te mostrar agora!". Respondeu a pequena exaltada.

Brittany levantou os olhos e encarou a morena. Santana automaticamente balançou a cabeça negando e sentiu o seu sangue ferver, quando Brittany lhe levantou uma sobrancelha desafiando-a e voltou sua atenção para a pequena.

"Por que não?". Concluiu a loira levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a pequena que a aceitou automaticamente.

Brittany passou por Santana depositando um beijo em sua face e deixou-se seguir pela pequena. A morena respirou pesadamente. O modo como estavam antes de seus irmãos chegarem e o olhar que Brittany havia lhe lançado há alguns segundos, fizeram a excitação da morena aumentar.

Antes que fizesse qualquer besteira na frente de seus irmãos, Santana caminhou até o irmão que retirava pedaços de bolo da geladeira.

"Escute aqui". Começou a morena virando o irmão para que pudesse enfatizar as palavras que viriam a seguir. "Eu quero que você e que a anã fiquem longe do meu quarto enquanto Brittany estiver aqui". A morena engoliu em seco quando percebeu no significado que àquela frase havia adquirido. "Estaremos estudando e não queremos ser interrompidas".

O pequeno assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se novamente para a geladeira. A morena aproveitou o devaneio do garoto e voltou à garagem para recolher seus materiais casos seus pais chegassem e Brittany ainda estivesse aqui.

Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente, estava com a cabeça longe. Não sabia o que faria agora que Brittany estava em sua casa e o desejo e a razão criava uma guerra em sua mente. Estava certa de que precisaria conversar com Brittany, mas a loira sempre mostrava uma resistência muito grande e acabavam desvencilhando dos seus planos. Passou pelo quarto da irmã caçula e percebeu que a pequena encontrava-se entretida com suas bonecas e sua casinha de madeira. Estranhou o fato de Brittany não estar junto com a menina, pelo que entendera as duas subiram juntos para a loira ver os seus desenhos.

Um arrepio correu em sua espinha ao abrir a porta do seu quarto e observar a loira estava deitada de bruços com as pernas balançando no ar e um cotovelo apoiado na cama, sustentando sua face, enquanto a mão livre virava um pequeno caderno com vários desenhos coloridos.

"Foi tão fácil assim livrar-se da minha irmã?" Perguntou a morena entrando em seu quarto e tranco a porta atrás de si. A loira que ainda não havia notado sua presença virou o rosto assustada e lhe cumprimentou com um caloroso sorriso.

A morena jogou as bolsas sobre a poltrona e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto abrindo-a e depositando seu casaco sobre a cômoda.

Santana virou-se para a loira e sorriu ao vê-la bater a mão no colchão ao seu lado, chamando-a para lhe fazer companhia. A morena caminhou lentamente e deitou-se ao lado da loira, passando seu braço por sua costa e encostando os lábios brevemente.

"Eu só disse que gostaria de analisar sozinha para que eu pudesse dar as notas sem pressão". Respondeu a loira calmamente, voltando sua atenção para o caderno e virando mais uma página.

A morena acompanhou seu olhar e pressentiu que àquele seria o melhor momento para ter uma conversa.

"B, eu ainda quero conversar com você". Santana forçou a sua melhor foz, vacilando apenas quando os orbes azuis tomaram seu campo de visão novamente.

"Agora Sant? Não pode esperar?". Insistiu a loira, recebendo uma reprovação da morena. E antes que Santana começasse com o discurso, Brittany capturou seus lábios e os sugou profundamente, arrancando um gemido baixo da morena.

Santana sabia aonde aquilo tudo iria levar e antes que sua razão fosse inibida, a morena afastou a face da loira lentamente, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro de Brittany que resmungou com o afastamento.

"Olha Brittany, isso não vai funcionar agora". Ameaçou a morena com a voz seca. Suas mãos apoiaram no colchão e forçou seu corpo para que sentasse, sendo acompanhada pela loira à sua frente.

"Por que você insiste nisso? Por que toda vez que eu vou tentar conversar com você, você sempre ataca o meu ponto fraco?". Perguntou a morena, deixando visível a magoa e a indignação em sua voz. Brittany estava fugindo sem sombra de dúvidas, mas gostaria de ouvir as palavras saírem de sua boca. Talvez porque fosse masoquista, ou talvez, porque precisava aprender de uma vez por todas a ser mais forte.

A loira levou as mãos à face e deslizou-as em seu cabelo, arrumando-o em um coque provisório. Santana percebeu a dificuldade de Brittany, mas não insistiria. Daria-lhe todo tempo do mundo.

"Porque eu sei onde isso vai chegar". Respondeu a loira, com os olhos petrificados nos da morena. Automaticamente, Santana sentiu seu corpo enrijecer e sua respiração falhar. "Você irá me pedir para ficar com você. Como você pode ver, eu já aceitei. Mas o problema é que _você_ não aceita. Isso será um segredo; meus pais, meus amigos, as outras pessoas, ninguém nunca irá saber". Completou a loira, terminando com um suspiro rouco e cansado. Seus olhos não quebraram o contato visual com a morena.

Santana sentiu-se em um beco sem saída. Ainda estava muito cedo para assumiu qualquer responsabilidade e aceitar rótulos. Sabia que era importante para a loira demonstração publicas de carinho, procurou fazer o máximo como amiga, mas Brittany agora ansiava mais e independente das vezes que relutara contra si mesmo, alegando que era forte o suficiente para lutar por Brittany e por ela, contra qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho, que atrapalhasse sua felicidade ou da loira, sabia no fundo que não se passava de um sonho idealizado e que era covarde o suficiente para isso.

"B você sabe o quanto é difícil para mim". Começou Santana com a voz falhando e buscando as mãos da loira em sua frente e as apertando fortemente, procurando algum conforto. A loira desviou o olhar e encarou as mãos unidas. "Mas eu prometo que é passageiro. Essas descobertas ainda são novas para mim B. Você precisa entender". Completou Santana acompanhando o olhar da loira.

"Sant, você não entende que nada do que eu fale será possível de demonstrar tudo o que eu sinto por você e por isso eu preciso recorrer a outros meios?" Indagou a loira. "Eu quero poder te abraçar sem ser como amiga, poder te beijar sem ser no rosto, independente de onde eu esteja; eu quero que todos vejam como eu estou feliz por estar com você".

Santana sentiu seus olhos marejarem e seu coração apertar. Não era tão fácil quanto aparentava. As pessoas eram muito mais homofóbicas do que aparentavam e não podia deixar o nome de sua família, ainda mais de seu pai, que é um médico de renome, se sujar por causa da sua opção sexual.

Antes que pudesse se conter, uma lágrima escorreu em sua face, arrancando um suspiro da loira, que afastou as mãos para que pudesse secar a lágrima.

A loira acariciou a face da morena, descendo seus dedos ao queixo, fazendo-a encontrar seus olhos. Santana respirou fundo e aproximou a face da loira, sugando brevemente seus lábios.

"Eu prometo B..". Começou a morena. "Eu prometo que será passageiro. Eu preciso apenas me acostumar". Finalizou a morena com a voz tremula. Sempre se sentia desconfortável por discutir esse assunto com Brittany.

A morena levou as mãos aos ombros da loira e forçou-a deitar ao seu lado. Brittany colocou o braço em sua cintura e entrelaçou suas pernas.

"Eu farei o possível e impossível para demonstrar tudo o que eu sinto por você". Disse Brittany levando um dos dedos aos lábios de Santana e contornando-o. Automaticamente, a morena abriu um sorriso e aproximou ainda mais seus corpos. Suas bocas estavam próximas e um simples movimento elas se encostariam.

Santana afastou uma mecha do rosto de Brittany, descansando a mão logo em seguida em sua nuca.

"Eu amo você". Declarou a morena roçando os lábios sobre os da loira.

Brittany entreabriu os lábios fazendo Santana aprofundar o beijo, encostando as línguas logo em seguida, e sentindo um calor emanar rapidamente pelo cômodo.

Logo a loira desceu a mão à cintura da morena, puxando-a para mais perto. Enquanto Santana preocupava-se em massagear os seios da loira por cima da blusa. Brittany soltou um gemido rouco em sua boca, criando uma onda elétrica correr o corpo da morena, despertando-a.

Santana retirou as mãos do seio da morena e levou-a aos ombros, afastando a loira.

Brittany arqueou uma sobrancelha em protesto e antes que a loira argumentasse, Santana adiantou-se selando os lábios mais uma vez da loira.

"Vamos ficar só um pouquinho assim...". Falou a morena com a voz doce e carregada, arrancando um sorriso da loira, que assentiu e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo. Santana afagou os cabelos da loira e beijou brevemente sua testa.

"Quanto tempo que não ficamos assim em uma cama". Comentou a loira. "Você sabe. Geralmente estamos fazendo outra coisa...". Completou Brittany acompanhando o riso da morena.

A morena entrelaçou suas mãos e acariciou-a com o polegar.

Instantaneamente, seus olhos começaram a pesar e sua respiração estabilizar. A loira sobre o seu corpo estava em silencio e com os olhos fechados. Provavelmente havia apagado.

Desistindo de lutar contra o seu corpo, a morena acomodou a loira em seus braços e apertou levemente. Encostando a sua testa na da loira, a morena sentiu a respiração quente e leve loira bater contra a sua face, fazendo cócegas. Seus olhos por fim, fecharam-se lentamente.

• • •_  
><em>

A noite por fim chegara e a morena não percebeu a sua presença, havia adormecido nos braços da loira, sentindo a sua respiração quente e calma e seu calor aconchegante e perturbar. Era incrível como tudo na loira era viciante, deveria estar muito cansada para ter recusado o pedido de Brittany e permanecer apenas abraçadas na mesma cama.

A morena despertou sentindo um arrepio estranho percorrer o seu corpo. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que a loira que antes estava em seus braços, estava agora sobre o seu corpo com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha e acompanhou o sorriso da loira.

"Que horas são?". Perguntou a morena.

"Uma e pouca da manhã". Respondeu Brittany dando de ombros.

"Não sabia que você ia dormir aqui". Debochou a morena, fazendo a loira aumentar o sorriso na face. Suas mãos estavam segurando a face da morena e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

"Quem disse que eu vou dormir?". Perguntou Brittany fazendo todas as células do corpo da morena vibrar com a voz sedutoramente rouca da loira.

Imediatamente a morena avançou o espaço entre elas e capturou seus lábios. Suas mãos agarraram as costas da loira, apertando-a firmemente contra seu corpo. Brittany gemeu contra seus lábios, e a morena explorou toda a boca da loira com sua língua.

As mãos da loira desceram de sua face e foram em direção à barra da blusa da morena. Santana forçou seu corpo e o da loira para cima, fazendo-a sentar em suas coxas. Brittany afastou os lábios rapidamente para retirar a blusa da morena por completo, sendo acompanhada logo em seguida por Santana, que retirava a blusa da loira.

A loira avançou sobre seus lábios novamente, capturando e mordendo-os. Um gemido rouco ecoou dos lábios da morena quando sentiu a pele quente e levemente suada da loira contra a sua. Levou suas mãos à costa da loira novamente, procurando o fecho de seu sutiã e retirando-o logo em seguida.

O calor estava insuportável e o contato mais íntimo tornava-se mais do que necessário. Suas respirações estavam descontroladas.

Santana separou os lábios novamente, apenas para seguir outro caminho. Sugava e mordia o pescoço da loira, descendo ainda mais os lábios até seus seios. Contornou-os com sua língua, sentindo Brittany morder seu ombro, prevenindo chamar muito atenção daqueles que estavam em casa.

A morena substituiu os lábios pelas mãos, procurando novamente a face da loira para iniciar um novo beijo. O corpo de Brittany empurrou o da morena, deitando sobre a mesma. Suas mãos procurando desesperadamente por mais contato, passando por seus seios, barriga e finalmente chegando a seu short.

As unhas da morena arranharam a costa da loira implorando por mais. A loira abriu o botão e desceu o zíper lentamente.

"Não faz isso B". Choramingou a morena impaciente com as provocações da loira.

"Nós temos a noite toda S". Justificou a loira puxando o short da morena demoradamente, aproveitando para arranhar sua coxa.

Santana gemeu em contentamento. A loira por fim retirou seu short e tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez. As mãos ansiosas de Santana subiram aos cabelos da loira, apertando-os fortemente. A morena sentiu seus lábios serem puxados com os dentes da loira, que seguiram por seu pescoço, colo, seios e barriga. Tremeu de ansiedade.

Brittany percorreu toda a extensão da barriga da morena com a língua, arrancando vários suspiros da mesma. Decidiu por fim antecipar a tortura, caso contrario teria um orgasmo apenas por ver Santana daquele jeito. Seus dentes seguraram a barra da calcinha da morena. Santana apoiou as mãos ao lado da cama, segurando firmemente em seu lençol.

Estava impaciente e Brittany estava provocando-a cada vez mais. Sentiu a loira descer sua peça intima com a boca, roçando propositalmente em seu sexo. Precisou morder os lábios para não gritar o nome de Brittany. Quando a loira finalmente capturou sua intimidade com os lábios, a morena não se censurou e gemeu por Brittany.

Como se estivesse servido de combustível para a loira, Santana sentiu a língua da loira intensificar os movimentos, ora penetrando-a, ora apenas sugando-a.

E então as sensações do ápice estavam presentes. Seu corpo começou a tremer e queimar; sua respiração ficar mais pesada e descontrolada; suas mãos seguraram mais firmes o lençol, sentindo seus dedos doerem de tanta força; seus olhos marejarem e sua visão embaçar, resolvendo por fim fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor as sensações de seu corpo. O nome Brittany eram as únicas palavras que saiam perfeitamente de seus lábios e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes o pronunciou.

Finalmente seu corpo ficou leve e um conhecido cansaço tomou todas as suas células. Sentiu os lábios de Brittany afastarem-se e roçar brevemente nos seus, sentindo o seu próprio gosto nos lábios da loira. Um novo arrepio correu por seu corpo. Forçou seus olhos abrir-se e assustou-se com as íris azuis tão perto e com um brilho tão místico. Traços negros corriam por elas.

"Oi". Sorriu a loira para a morena.

Santana não conseguiu responder, apenas sorriu.

A loira levou a mão em sua face e a acariciou. Seus dedos roçaram levemente em seus lábios inchados e vermelhos. Aproveitou para afastar mechas grudadas na face suada e rubra da morena.

Santana levantou o rosto e roçou seu nariz no de Brittany carinhosamente. Logo em seguida passou a língua pelos lábios da loira, percebendo a mesma vibrar sobre seu corpo. Brittany ainda estava muito excitada e por mais cansada que estivesse, Santana sentia que a noite seria muito longo.

Sem delongas, rolou o seu corpo na cama, ficando por cima da loira, que se assustou com a atitude da morena. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e quando abriu a boca para protestar, Santana selou seus lábios rapidamente.

"Como você disse". Começou Santana com os lábios ainda pressionados contra os da loira. "Nós temos a noite toda". Sorriu Santana sedutoramente descendo os lábios pelo corpo de Brittany.

Raios de sol quente e fortes entravam pela janela entreaberta do quarto da morena, que adormecia profundamente com o corpo nu de Brittany sobre o seu, envolvida em um abraço.

A noite realmente havia sido longa. Era quase três horas da manhã quando as duas finalmente pegaram no sono, esquecendo-se que precisavam acordar cedo para ir à escola pela manhã. O despertador não foi capaz de acordá-las. Só quando batidas fortes e altas ecoaram no quarto, que a morena despertou assustada.

"Vamos meninas, vocês tem aula hoje!". Gritou a voz de sua mãe da porta.

A morena sentiu Brittany remexer sobre o seu corpo, ainda sonolenta. Santana sorriu quando Brittany lhe encarou e encostou seus lábios brevemente. Daria tudo de sua vida para acordar todos os dias com a loira sobre o seu corpo, encarando-lhe suavemente e com os lábios contorcidos em um sorriso verdadeiro.

"Bom dia". Cumprimentou a morena afastando a franja da testa da loira.

A loira lhe retribuiu o sorriso e piscou algumas vezes, acostumando-se com a claridade.

"Dormiu bem?". Perguntou a loira descansando a cabeça no colo da morena.

Santana sentiu o seu próprio cheiro no corpo de Brittany e um aperto formou-se em seu peito. Afagou o cabelo da loira e descansou a mão em sua cintura.

"Muito bem". Respondeu por fim acariciando seu rosto.

"Eu acho que precisamos levantar né?". Choramingou a loira, apertando-se contra o corpo da morena. Santana temeu com a aproximação; ambas estavam nuas, e não tinha forças o suficiente para prevenir qualquer avanço. Seu corpo já estava quente e com pequenos tremores.

"Se você quiser, eu falsifico dois atestados médicos". Respondeu a morena esperançosa, arrancando risos da loira que levantou a face e lhe encarou novamente.

"Vem Sant. Precisamos nos arrumar para ir pra escola". Concluiu a loira, levantando-se da cama e estendendo a mão para que a morena lhe seguisse.

Santana protestou por um instante, mas aceitou a mão da loira. Enlaçando-a pela costa e depositando um beijo em seu ombro, enquanto as duas caminhavam em direção ao banheiro.

Concordaram que seria melhor tomar banho separado, caso contrário, não seria possível ficar pronta a tempo para ir à escola.

Santana banhou-se o mais rápido possível, sua mãe estaria muito irritada. Já estavam quinze minutos atrasadas para o desjejum e se demorasse mais um pouco, seus pais poderiam desconfiar de alguma coisa, se já não descobriram depois de praticamente gritar, por Brittany na madrugada.

"O que é isso?". Perguntou a morena divertida ao sair do banheiro já vestida e deparar-se com Brittany usando um de seus casacos.

"Eu estou sem casaco S. E achei minhas roupas que esqueci aqui no último final de semana". Respondeu a loira com a voz doce, caminhando até a morena e tomando-a em seus braços.

Santana sentiu os lábios macios e levemente inchados da morena contra os seus. Entreabriram os lábios, dando passagem a línguas ansiosas. A morena segurou firme na cintura da loira e a puxou para mais perto.

O beijo estava tomando um caminho perigoso, que se não fosse pelas batidas na porta, as duas com certeza perderiam a aula.

"Só vou chamar mais uma vez!". Chamou a voz impaciente do outro lado.

Santana resmungou e afastou-se de Brittany, arrastando-a para fora do quarto.

Fizeram o desjejum em silêncio e como sempre, havia mentido para seus pais alegando que estavam estudando para a escola e pegaram no sono. Os olhos analíticos de seu pai fizeram um temor ecoar dentro de Santana. Mas relaxou quando o mesmo deu de ombros acreditando nas palavras da filha.

"Nós vemos mais tarde?". Perguntou a morena encostada no armário ao lado de Brittany.

"Claro, nós temos aula com o clube do Coral hoje". Respondeu a loira terminando de pegar alguns livros e jogando-os na bolsa, fechando o armário atrás de si. Virou-se para Santana e lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"Eu queria poder te beijar agora". Sussurrou Santana na frente de Brittany, certificando-se de que apenas a loira ouvira.

"Pode vir". Provocou a loira curvando os lábios.

Santana soltou um sorriso com a imagem formada em sua mente. O sinal afastou seu devaneio e voltou a encarar Brittany.

"Eu espero por você". Concluiu Santana piscando-lhe e caminhando para a sua próxima aula.

Durante o intervalo, Santana procurou por Brittany no refeitório, encontrando-a finalmente sentada em uma mesa afastada com Quinn. Enquanto aproximava-se das duas, Santana percebeu que Quinn e Brittany conversavam animadamente enquanto tomavam um gole de seus sucos.

"O que eu estou perdendo?". Perguntou a morena apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Brittany, que se assustou com o contato e levantou a face, encontrando seus olhos e sorrindo.

"Estávamos falando sobre àquela festa na casa da Rachel". Respondeu Brittany inocentemente.

A morena sentiu sua face esquentar quando flashes dela e Brittany agarrando-se no banheiro vieram-lhe a mente. Sentou-se ao seu lado quieta com as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Você lembrou". Acusou Quinn sorrindo para a morena.

"Quieta Fabray". Retrucou Santana séria.

Brittany acompanhou o riso de Quinn e segurou a mão da morena sobre a mesa. Santana olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava afastada o suficiente para permitir o contato.

"Até quando vai ser assim S?". Perguntou Quinn visivelmente desconfortável.

A morena virou a face lhe encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada em dúvida.

Brittany suspirou ao seu lado e apertou a mão da morena.

"Ela disse que será passageiro". Respondeu Brittany por Santana, com a voz visivelmente dolorida.

"Eu sei que será". Completou Quinn ameaçadamente para a morena, que engoliu seco.

"Ok então. Vamos mudar de assunto, porque eu não sou o centro das atenções". Retrucou a morena visivelmente desconfortável, procurando manter a firmeza em sua postura e voz.

"Tem razão S". Concordou Brittany. "Com quem você vai fazer o dueto Q?"

A loira apoiou uma mão na mesa e suspirou profundamente.

"Não sei. Finn tem treinado bastante e quase não sobra tempo para ficarmos juntos".

"Então você e aquele monstro ainda estão juntos?". Perguntou a morena sarcasticamente, recendo um aperto de mão forte de Brittany.

"Sim Santana. Eu e Finn ainda estamos juntos". Respondeu Quinn encarando a morena. "Por que a surpresa?"

A morena olhou para Brittany que lhe abriu um sorriso cúmplice. Voltou seu olhar para Quinn que estava visivelmente confusa com a troca de olhares das duas.

"Porque você é apaixonada pela anã Berry". Respondeu Santana maliciosamente.

A morena observou a loira arregalar os olhos e ficar estática.

"O que?". Perguntou a loira gaguejando, fazendo com que Santana e Brittany rissem. "Vocês estão loucas".

"Sempre soubemos Q". Adiantou Brittany mordendo o lábio inferior. "Pode tentar a sua melhor desculpa".

Santana encostou o ombro no de Brittany encantada com a postura da loira. Talvez a morena estivesse influenciando demais sobre a loira.

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando". Firmou Quinn encarando as mãos e tomando um gole do seu suco.

"Tudo bem Fabray. Quando você quiser admitir, nós estaremos aqui". Finalizou a morena encarando a loira ao seu lado. Brittany assentiu e levou uma das mãos sobre a coxa da morena acariciando-a.

As três voltaram juntas do intervalo em direção à sala do Coral. Santana e Brittany procuraram ficar o mais próximo possível, enquanto Quinn apenas ria do nervosismo de Santana.

"Já chega Fabray. Se você rir mais uma vez eu vou bater em você". Ameaçou a morena entrando na sala vazia e sentando-se ao lado de Brittany na primeira fileira. Quinn sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou um riso.

"Deixa ela Q. Irá sobrar pra mim". Disse Brittany virando-se para a loira.

Santana abriu um sorriso malicioso na face que assustou Brittany e Quinn.

"Então pode continuar Q". Comentou Santana mordendo o lábio inferior virando seu rosto ao de Brittany que corou imediatamente. A loira escondeu o rosto no ombro da morena. Santana soltou um riso, sendo acompanhada por Quinn. Brittany mordeu o ombro da morena e levantou a face novamente encarando as duas e acompanhando as ridas.

"Pelo amor de Deus. Arrumem um quarto". Resmungou Quinn.

A morena abriu a boca para contestar quando de repente os alunos entraram pela porta, conversando alto e rindo. Procurou melhorar a sua postura e afastar-se um pouco de Brittany, que lhe olhou insegura.

A morena percebeu o professor entrar conversando com Puck, que gesticulava para Artie, ao seu lado, e logo em seguida para Brittany. Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços no tórax esperando.

De repente, o rapaz pegou o violão apoiado na parede e começou a dedilhar. Logo em seguida, Artie movimentou-se para o meio da sala, enquanto Puck mantinha o ritmo.

_Standing outside, looking out for me_

_I know I've done nothing wrong_

_There's plenty of time for us to see_

_Start cleaning up the mess we've done_

_We keep on living our lives with stupidity_

_As if we've got something to lose_

_So much selfish tranquility_

_Just for the sake of trying nothing new_

Começou o rapaz cantando enquanto aproximava-se de Brittany. Santana virou sua face para a loira e encontrou-a lhe encarando surpresa. Um aperto forte formou-se em seu peito e temeu pela reação da loira.

_And I_

_Think I_

_Should be the one to make a stand, because_

_Everybody is scared _

_Everybody is scared sometimes_

Continuou o rapaz encarando a loira à sua frente e gesticulando. Santana sentiu o sangue ferver em seu corpo. Era um abuso o que Artie estava fazendo. Brittany havia deixado bem claro que havia terminado com o rapaz, e pelo visto, ele não estava aceitando muito bem.

_Time goes by and it seems to me_

_It's easy just to come and go_

_Well, turns out nothing comes for free_

_Our children live the seeds we sow_

_Pretend now_

_The fire burned out, now it's you and me_

_Still we've got nothing to lose_

_So much selfish tranquility_

_Just for the sake of trying nothing new_

A morena fechou os punhos sobre a coxa. Quinn cutucou o seu braço e gesticulou para que ficasse calma. Santana ignorou o pedido da amiga e voltou a encarar o rapaz que continuava a cantar para a loira.

_Every time I close my eyes_

_This pain is killing me_

_And I try to take it down_

_Put my feet back on the ground_

_Just to know you're still with me_

_Just remember girl_

_Although it's easier to say goodbye_

_Feels like a bullet in my heart_

_To know we're throwing away the good times, because_

Finalizou finalmente, sendo acompanhado de várias palmas. Santana, que não conseguia mais conter o seu desconforto levantou-se brutamente, fazendo sua cadeira cair e quebrar as palmas. Brittany puxou sua mão para que sentasse, mas Santana apenas a ignorou.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo rodinhas?". Perguntou a morena com a voz carrega de ódio e malicia. Todo o seu corpo estava pegando fogo. Seus pensamentos estavam descontrolados e seu peito emanava uma dor profunda. Não perderia Brittany para ele.

"Estou tentando reatar com Brittany". Respondeu o rapaz na mesma intensidade que a morena. "Algum problema?". Desafiou-a.

"Claro que tem!". Respondeu a morena com a voz alterada. Seus pulsos estavam cerrados e seu corpo estava vibrando.

Brittany levantou-se e ficou ao seu lado. Quinn acompanhou a loira e ficou ao lado da morena. Todos na sala estavam confusos. Brittany segurou em seu ombro, mas a morena afastou-a novamente dando um passo em direção ao Artie.

"Qual o problema então Lopez?" Exigiu o rapaz encarando-a.

Puck e Mike caminharam para o lado de Artie caso as duas não conseguissem segurar a morena.

"O problema é que eu estou com ela". Respondeu a loira adiantando-se. Imediatamente um silêncio reinou na sala, enquanto os olhos arregalados de Artie viajavam de Brittany para Santana.

A morena sentiu o seu corpo endurecer e o peso do mundo em sua costa. Seus olhos correram imediatamente para a loira. Sua cabeça estalou em dor e confusão. Não sabia o que fazer, não estava preparada para aquilo. Brittany quebrara a promessa.

"O que? Isso é verdade?". Perguntou Artie ainda em choque, com os olhos ainda arregalados encarando a morena.

"Claro que é verdade. Conte pra ele Santana". Exigiu Brittany segurando em suas mãos.

Santana não conseguiu falar. As palavras estavam agarradas em sua garganta. A mão quente da loira apertava a sua. Uma gota de suor escorreu em sua face.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no da loira. E então tudo aconteceu rápido de mais.

Santana sentiu Brittany largar as mãos, seus olhos ficarem marejados e uma lágrima escorrer por eles. Brittany deixou a sala às pressas e aos soluços.

A morena virou o corpo acompanhando o movimento da loira e tentou avançar, mas Quinn a parou, segurando em seu braço.

"Fique aqui!". Ordenou a loira que saía pela porta à procura da amiga.

Santana deixou-se cair sentada na cadeira e escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e escorriam por sua face. Ignorou o fato de estar mostrando-se fraca diante daqueles que humilhava. Tudo havia se perdido. Mais uma vez, deixou Brittany escapar de suas mãos e sabia que desperdiçara sua única chance.

A morena ouviu cadeiras serem arrastadas e passos ecoarem pela sala e afastarem-se. De repente, sentiu um aperto forte em seu ombro e recusou a levantar sua face.

"Vamos lá Lopez, olhe pra mim". Exigiu Mercedes.

"Vá embora!". Exclamou a morena.

"Deixe de palhaçada e olhe pra mim agora". Impacientou-se Mercedes.

Santana levantou a face e encarou a garota. Percebeu que seus amigos haviam deixado a sala, junto com o professor e apenas Mercedes ficara.

"O que você quer?". Perguntou a morena rudemente.

"Eu quero que você seja menos vadia e aprenda a falar direito comigo". Respondeu Mercedes cruzando os braços.

"Escolha apenas um". Ironizou Santana passando a mão pela face, tentando limpar o estrago de suas lágrimas.

"Por que você fez aquilo com Brittany? Seria muito difícil concordar?". Perguntou a negra puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se de frente para a morena.

Santana abaixou o rosto e mais lágrimas escaparam-se dos seus olhos. Tampou-os novamente com a mão e soltou um baixo soluço.

"Escute aqui". Começou Mercedes afastando as mãos de Santana e encarando seus olhos vermelhos. "Você só precisava dizer sim Santana. Por que não fez isso? O que lhe impediu?"

"Você não entende". Respondeu a morena balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não sabia o porquê estava deixando-se levar pela conversa de Mercedes. Nunca foram colegas, muito menos amigas. Talvez tivesse perdido toda a razão. "Eu não posso fazer isso".

"Por que não?". Estressou Mercedes.

"Porque eu não posso ser rotulada!". Respondeu Santana alterada, soltando um soluço logo em seguida.

"É disso que você está com medo? Prefere perder Brittany para não perder a sua imagem?". Perguntou a negra demonstrando indignação em sua voz. "Brittany ama você e você a ama". Concluiu Mercedes.

"E daí? Agora já é tarde não é?". Indagou a morena balançando os ombros. "Eu a perdi e não há nada que possa ser feito".

Mercedes apoiou as mãos nos ombros da morena, prendendo sua atenção.

"Nada verdade, há sim".

•_ • •  
><em>

Três dias havia se passado e Brittany ainda não respondia suas ligações, suas mensagens, seus e-mails e não ia à escola.

Mercedes e os outros integrantes do Coral fizeram o possível para ajudar a morena. Conversaram e auxiliaram. Até mesmo Berry procurou fazer a sua parte, mesmo que tivesse sido através de xingamentos, sobre como a morena era covarde. Mas, todos diziam a mesma coisa: torne público.

A idéia de todos saberem sobre o seu relacionamento ainda era doloroso. Por mais que o Coral já soubesse, não seria a mesma coisa. Sabia que seus colegas não fariam brincadeira, muito menos zombariam. Pelo contrario, tudo o que fizeram até agora, só reforçou o arrependimento de não ter assumido antes.

Estava sentada no palco do auditório há algum tempo. Provavelmente, havia perdido as três primeiras aulas. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava ali. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais vermelhos e suas feições ainda mais doloridas.

Durante esses três longos dias, Santana não se alimentou direito, não dormiu e não parou de chorar. Puck até ironizou perguntando se Berry a havia emprestado um pouco de lágrimas, afinal, a garota sempre chorava.

"Finalmente achei você"

A morena permaneceu olhando as cadeiras do auditório, enquanto Quinn aproximava-se e sentava-se ao seu lado.

Santana encolheu os joelhos e os rodeou com os braços.

"Até quando você vai ficar sofrendo pra finalmente agir?". Perguntou a loira acompanhando o olhar perdido da morena.

"Até a noite. Pretendo suicidar de madrugada". Respondeu a morena secamente arrancando um riso da loira ao seu lado.

"Você sabe que se fizer isso, Brittany também fará". Completou Quinn.

Santana sentiu os olhos marejarem com o pronunciamento de seu nome. Levou a mão à face e afastou as lágrimas que começavam a cair.

"Você sabe que eu não sou tão forte assim Q. Eu realmente estou pensando nisso". Admitiu a morena, sentindo os olhos da loira em sua direção.

"Não faça isso". Disse Quinn com a voz ligeiramente falha. "Por favor, me dê uma chance de lhe ajudar".

A morena encarou a loira por fim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu e o clube do Coral temos uma sugestão para que Brittany possa perdoar você". Começou a loira com um pequeno sorriso na face. "Depois você pode suicidar se quiser". Finalizou arrancando um riso da morena.

"Vocês querem que eu torne público". Concluiu Santana abaixando a cabeça e balançando-a levemente.

"Escute aqui Lopez". Começou Quinn novamente, arrancando a atenção da loira com o pronunciamento do seu sobrenome. "Deixe de ser covarde e lute por ela! Nada acontece sem esforço e sofrimento". Continuou a loira com a voz falhando brevemente. "Agora levante e venha comigo até a quadra".

Santana divagou nas palavras duras e verdadeira de Quinn. Não poderia ficar sofrendo pelo resto da sua vida. Brittany não lhe ouviria ao menos que provasse que merecia. Estava realmente próxima de fazer uma besteira, já havia planejado como seria. Na noite passada, chegou a encostar a gilete em seu pulso, mas vacilou ao lembrar-se dos olhos de Brittany e do sorriso caloroso.

Instantaneamente, lembrou-se do calor de Brittany junto ao seu corpo, das conversas sem nexo, dos apertos de mãos embaixo da mesa durante as aulas e nas lanchonetes e restaurante, lembrou-se também do odor do perfume doce e viciante, do dia em que sentira o seu próprio cheiro em Brittany e de como seus olhos possuíam um brilho negro quando se encontravam juntas. As íris azuis sempre adquiriam riscos negros e os cabelos loiros refletidos à luz do sol, juntos com a risada doce, tornavam-na um anjo. Lembrou-se também de seus lábios sobre os seus, dos narizes roçando-se e os sussurros rentes ao ouvido antes de adormecer.

"Eu preciso dela". Concluiu Santana junto com um aperto forte ao peito.

Faltavam apenas dez minutos para que ela chegasse. O coração da morena estava acelerado e sua respiração estava pesada e ofegante. Os integrantes do Coral estavam terminando de se arrumar ao seu lado, enquanto o resto da banda terminava de ajeitar os instrumentos. Olhou suas mãos e percebeu que estavam tremendo. Juntou-as em seu peito e respirou fundo. Precisava se acalma, porque fora tão longe e não se permitia desistir ou vacilar.

A letra da música corria fresca em sua cabeça. Havia treinado durante todo o dia anterior.

"Vai dar tudo certo". Uma voz fina ecoou ao seu lado e a morena assustou-se ao perceber que Rachel Berry estava falando contigo.

A morena apenas assentiu com a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Berry retribuiu o sorriso e afastou-se. A morena observou-a afastar-se e o sorriso alargou-se em seus lábios, quando percebeu a garota com os olhos fixos na loira que conversa com o professor. Berry prendia os olhos em Quinn e afastou apenas quando Mercedes lhe chamou.

Santana conhecia aquele olhar, porque já cansara de repeti-lo todas as vezes que olhava para Brittany. Talvez Quinn finalmente tivesse a chance que sempre espera.

"Ei você". Santana ouviu a voz de Quinn ecoar ao seu lado. "Três minutos. Preparada?" Perguntou a loira com um sorriso largo.

"Não, mas fazer o que?". Respondeu a morena sincera, arrancando um riso da loira. "Quinn, obrigada"

A loira manteve o sorriso na face e abraçou a morena. "Amigas são pra isso". Sussurrou Quinn.

A morena apenas assentiu e afastou os corpos. "Q, eu preciso te contar uma coisa". Começou a morena virando o rosto encontrando o olhar de Berry encarando a loira novamente. "Berry não tira os olhos de você. Talvez outro casal gay esteja prestes a se formar". Finalizou Santana com um riso enquanto Quinn virava o rosto instantaneamente, procurando os olhos de Berry e corando logo em seguida.

Santana observou as duas percebendo a tensão formada. Mas as três foram interrompidas quando a banda começou com o instrumental e os rapazes com o backin' vocal.

A morena observou a cortinar levantar-se lentamente e seu coração apertar-se. Suas mãos começaram a suar e um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Uma luz forte alcançou sua visão a cegando momentaneamente.

Sentiu sua boca seca quando percebeu as arquibancadas lotadas e apenas uma cadeira de frente para o palco, onde se encontrava uma garota loira, com os braços e pernas cruzas e olhos extremamente arregalados.

As garotas acompanharam o backin' vocal dos rapazes e Santana engoliu seco. Finalmente chegara a hora.

_I'm so sad, feeling blue._

_Since you left,_

_I've been missing you._

_Need your love, Oh so bad,_

_Realize everything we had._

Santana sentiu os olhos marejaram e não se preocupou em afastar as lágrimas que ansiavam em cair. Observou Brittany ajeitar-se em sua cadeira e encarar seus olhos. Temeu com o que fosse encontrar, mas sorriu quando leu o orgulho, a saudade e a surpresa.

_All day, all night_

_You can have it anyway you want it._

_One love, so right._

_Don't you know that I live my life for you?_

A morena continuou ainda receosa. Afinal, precisava lidar com a pressão de que todos os alunos do McKinley estavam presentes e estavam tomando conhecimento de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Santana estava tornando público.

_I was wrong, my mistake._

_I regret, look at the price I paid._

_Take these words, understand._

_Try forgive me,_

_I'm a broken "girl"._

O coração de Santana apertou-se quando a loira levantou-se de sua cadeira e deu alguns passos em direção ao palmo.

_All day, all night_

_You can have it anyway you want it._

_One love, so right._

_Don't you know that I live my life for you?_

As lágrimas começaram a rolar em sua face quando percebeu que Brittany também chorava. Mesmo com o choro silencioso, esforçou-se para não estragar os próximos versos, obtendo resultado.

_For you,_

_You can have it anyway you want it._

_For you_

_For you_

A banda cessou aos poucos, sendo acompanhados pelo resto do Coral que finalizava. Santana afastou as mãos do microfone e limpou as lágrimas.

A morena observou a loira caminhar com passos apressados ao seu encontro e com os braços estendidos. Afastou-se rapidamente do microfone e foi de encontro à loira, enlaçando-a em seus braços e sentindo suas lágrimas tocarem os ombros. A loira apertou-a no braço e a morena depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

Santana afastou um pouco os corpos para que pudesse encarar a loira. Brittany estava com os olhos vermelhos e repletos de lágrimas, assim como a morena. Santana passou um dedo em sua face, limpando algumas lágrimas e depois fazendo o contorno de seus lábios.

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso". Admitiu Brittany com a voz falha acompanhado de um sorriso.

"Eu estou tornando isso público". Concluiu a morena levando as mãos à nuca da loira e a aproximando, tomando seus lábios. Sentiu as mãos de Brittany apertaram em sua costa e as línguas chocarem contra si, arrancando arrepio em ambas.

E a morena não se importou com os olhares chocados da platéia, muito menos com as palavras de repudio e desmotivadoras. Sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certeza pela primeira vez em sua vida e independente da falta de apoio, dos olhares e das dificuldades, seria forte por ela e por Brittany, porque sua fonte de força e apoio, era as íris azuis.

_"O tempo é sempre certo para fazer o que está certo." - Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

><p><em>NA²: A música cantada por Artie é Scared do Tiago Iorc, e a música cantada pela Santana é For You do The Outfield. Recomendo ler essa parte ouvindo cada uma delas! Esperando reviews povo! *-*_**  
><strong>


End file.
